Let's Bid Our Farawell (to this world and beyond)
by reauvafs
Summary: [ChuuAku Late Week Prompt Day 6: AU, Beast AU] Konsekuensi dari orang yang menghancurkan 'buku' adalah lembaran 'dunia' lain siap menariknya masuk. Chuuya yakin dirinya sudah mati karena Corruption, tapi yang pertama dilihatnya kemudian adalah Yokohama yang berbeda.


Title: Let's Bid Our Farawell (to this world and beyond)

Rated: T

Character(s): Chuuya N, Akutagawa R

Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [ChuuAku Late Week Prompt Day 6: AU, Beast AU] Konsekuensi dari orang yang menghancurkan 'buku' adalah lembaran 'dunia' lain siap menariknya masuk. Chuuya yakin dirinya sudah mati karena _Corruption_ , tapi yang pertama dilihatnya kemudian adalah Yokohama yang berbeda.

 **Warning(s): Beast AU spoiler (hmm tapi suer ini gak begitu banyak), bisa jadi sekuel dari fic 'We Said Good Morning While Parting' & 'Don't Let It Wilt (your world and your life)', gak aNGST kok  
**

* * *

Nakahara Chuuya menginjak-injak jalanan di bawahnya, memastikan apakah semua yang di sini hanya ilusi atau kenyataan. Kakinya dapat merasakan permukaan aspal keras bergesekan dengan sepatunya. Orang-orang di sekeliling menatapnya risih karena ada orang aneh yang berdiam diri di tempat menghentak-hentakkan kaki dengan pakaian serba hitamnya.

Sengatan matahari hari itu sangatlah panas. Chuuya tidak yakin hari kemarin—jika kau menganggap semua yang terjadi itu kemarin—adalah hari terakhir di musim semi. Ia ingat hujan badai yang membasahi pakaiannya dan daun kecoklatan yang terhempas dibawa angin. Musim gugur merupakan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskan cuaca kemarin. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya berada di kota ini. Chuuya sudah berputar-putar dan bertanya orang sekitar. Semua bilang ini kota Yokohama, kota tempatnya tinggal.

(Tapi ia merasa asing dengan tempat ini)

Ia memang tidak menemukan kenalannya yang bisa membuktikan kegelisahannya tentang kota yang terasa asing di matanya ini. Chuuya masih ingat lokasi gudang batu bata Yokohama dengan warna merah tuanya itu, ia juga menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti di _Chinatown_ dan menyatu dengan keramaian untuk menenangkan dirinya yang tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa berada di sini.

Ah—

Ia baru ingat sekarang.

Yokohama baru saja hancur. Tidak seharusnya gedung pencakar langit milik Port Mafia masih menjulang tinggi di tengah kota. Seharusnya banyak runtuhan gedung dengan orang-orang terluka tersebar di berbagai tempat, tapi yang Chuuya temui sekarang adalah bocah kecil yang berlari senang dengan kawan-kawannya dan gedung-gedung tanpa kerusakan sedikit pun.

(Tapi kenapa juga Yokohama hancur?)

Chuuya mengingat-ingat hal yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan Yokohama yang dilahap api dan bangunan hancur, banyak warga mati di jalanan dengan orang asing mencurigakan menyerang mereka yang masih meregang nyawa, kemudian dirinya yang berlari kencang menuju sumber kekacauan kota. Seseorang yang menggunakan baju serba putih dengan buku dalam genggamannya menjadi ingatan terakhir yang berhasil ditangkapnya.

Fyodor Dostoyevsky!

Ia mengerti sekarang tentang kenapa dirinya merasa asing dengan kota ini. Yokohama seharusnya sudah hancur porak-poranda karena Fyodor dan rekan-rekannya dalam Decay of Angels membuat kekacauan di sana. Fyodor sendiri berhasil mendapatkan 'buku' ajaib yang tersembunyi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Kombinasi Akutagawa dan pemuda harimau dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata tidaklah cukup mengalahkan kemampuan Fyodor yang memegang 'buku' jadi Chuuya maju ke medan perang terdepan, mempersiapkan _Corruption_ sebagai langkah terakhir agar Yokohama dapat bertahan—

Ya, Chuuya sadar sekarang. Satu hal lagi yang mengganjal di dalam pikirannya terhadap kota asing bernama Yokohama ini. Ia ingat Arahabaki menelan seluruh jiwanya sampai benar-benar habis, ia ingat Fyodor yang lenyap bersama dengan 'buku' tersebut dan dirinya yang sudah tidak bisa mengontrol diri sendiri.

Chuuya yakin dirinya sudah mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's Bid Our Farawell (to this world and beyond)**

Tidak, ini benar-benar tak masuk akal. Chuuya tahu akibat dari menggunakan _Corruption_ tanpa Dazai untuk menetralkannya. Kematian terasa begitu mudah saat jiwanya tidak lagi berhinggap di dalam tubuhnya. Chuuya memang tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya berakhir, tapi Ia ingat dirinya sudah menerima apapun yang terjadi.

Demi _Akutagawa._

Chuuya tidak menyesalkan apapun setelah Akutagawa mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu tentang 'berjuang' terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya. Ia dan bawahannya itu telah melewati banyak hal dan Chuuya merasakan perubahan pada diri Akutagawa yang membuatnya bangga sekaligus sedih.

(Bangga karena Akutagawa telah menjadi manusia dan sedih karena pada saat momen itu ada Chuuya justru mati)

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tak ada yang ia sesali sedikit pun. Chuuya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Akutagawa setelahnya namun ia yakin ada masa depan yang terjaga di sana. Masa depan di mana Yokohama dapat berdiri kokoh setelah Fyodor Dostoyevsky terkalahkan.

Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri?

Chuuya tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya masih dapat menghirup napas di sini. Apakah kematian hanyalah mengulang siklus hidup hingga ke awal lagi? Tapi tunggu, ini bukanlah bagian awal dari kehidupannya. Chuuya yang berdiri saat ini adalah seorang pria usia awal 20-an dengan jas hitam dan topi serupa yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Jika dirinya kembali lagi ke titik awal maka seharusnya sekarang ia tersadar di luar tabung pecah yang berada di dalam laboratorium dengan tubuh anak umur delapan tahun.

 _Ini jelas tidak masuk akal_ , Chuuya berkata di dalam hatinya. Daripada menyebutnya kehidupan setelah kematian, kota ini lebih cocok dianggap sebagai dunia lain. Ya, dunia lain, dunia yang terlihat sama namun terlihat pula perbedaannya.

Ia bukanlah seorang pemikir dengan otak brilian seperti Dazai, tapi Chuuya ingin tahu kenapa dirinya masih hidup. Jika ini dunia fana maka lebih baik akhirilah sekarang. Ia tidak mau menghadapi dunia ilusi saat ia sudah merasa tugasnya di dunia sudah selesai, terlebih lagi tidak ada siapapun yang dikenalnya.

(Tidak ada Akutagawa _di sini_ )

Analisisnya sampai pada ujungnya. Satu hal yang dapat Chuuya simpulkan alasannya berada di sini adalah karena 'buku'. Bos bilang 'buku' tersebut berisikan halaman kosong dengan kita sebagai pemegangnya untuk menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya dan membuatnya menjadi kenyataan, itu berarti kita adalah 'pencipta'. Pencipta dapat menciptakan dunianya sendiri dan Chuuya tahu Fyodor menginginkan dunia di mana tidak ada lagi pengguna kekuatan.

Jadi jika dirinya menghancurkan dan melenyapkan buku itu bukankah ia sudah menyalahi aturan? 'Buku' ada untuk mengabulkan hasrat yang dimiliki pemegangnya dan di sisi lain Chuuya justru menghilangkannya. Buku yang tersembunyi dan berhasil ditemukan justru dibuatnya kembali hilang. Bukankah itu berarti Chuuya mengubah _kondisinya_?

Bisa jadi ini adalah konskuensi yang ia dapatkan karena telah melawan buku. Kota asing ini menyambutnya yang sudah melakukan _blunder_ besar.

 _Aku harus mencari cara untuk keluar dari sini_ , Chuuya memantapkan hati sembari berjalan menuju gedung Port Mafia yang berada di pusat kota.

* * *

"Kenapa jadi aku yang ikut pergi belanja denganmu?" Seorang bocah kecil berjalan keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan dengan wajah bersungut-sungut. Bandana coklat terang yang dikenakan di keningnya nampak basah oleh keringat. Nama anak itu Kousuke.

Di sebelahnya terdapat pemuda awal 20-an berjalan beriringan bersamanya dengan membawa dua plastik belanjaan berukuran besar. Ia mengerti kenapa bocah itu bertanya demikian. Siapa pula yang mau pergi keluar tengah hari di musim panas? Terlebih pusat perbelanjaan jaraknya cukup jauh dan mereka harus mencapai tempat tersebut dengan berjalan kaki. Ia mengerti, mengerti sekali betapa melelahkannya melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Pemuda itu menjawabnya dengan kepala dingin (dan tubuh yang kepanasan). "Karena hari ini giliran kita yang belanja."

"Tapi tetap saja!" Kousuke masih tidak terima. "Katsumi atau Shinji malah enak-enakkan di kamar dengan kipas di rumah."

"Katsumi sedang sakit dan Shinji menemaninya." Pemuda itu—Akutagawa Ryuunosuke—menjelaskan kembali keadaan yang sudah diketahui Kousuke. "Berhenti mengeluh, Kousuke."

"Kalau begitu tukar saja tugasku dan Shinji!"

"Kemarin kau sudah tidur-tiduran sambil makan es krim, kan?" Kousuke kaget akan tuduhan Akutagawa yang sangat tepat itu. Pemuda tersebut tidak ada saat sang bocah menikmati momen indah itu lantas kenapa ia tahu?

"A-aku cuma mengajak Sakura makan es krim rasa baru," Ia mengelak dengan bergumam kecil. "Memangnya kau sendiri tidak diam-diam makan es, _Ryuu_?" _lalu menangkapku yang sedang makan?_

Akutagawa memejamkan matanya sembari menjawab tuduhan tak berdasar dari Kousuke dengan elegan. "Kemarin aku membantu Kenji-san mencabuti rumput seharian lalu malamnya aku membersihkan ruangan yang penuh dengan noda es krim yang dimakan _seseorang_ di ruang tamu."

"Ugh," Kousuke berhenti sejenak, merasa dirinya sudah kalah telak dengan hujaman kata Akutagawa. "Oke, baik. Kau tidak makan apa-apa tapi aku juga tidak malas-malasan!"

"Siapa bilang kau malas-malasan? Aku tahu kau membantu paman di restoran, kok."

Kousuke tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Meski mereka terlihat seperti cekcok saudara sebenarnya mereka tidak bersaudara. Kesamaan yang dimiliki mereka adalah mereka sama-sama anak yatim piatu yang ditemukan Oda Sakunosuke. Mereka tinggal bersama dengan empat belas anak lainnya dalam satu apartemen di kota Yokohama.

Mereka semua sangat berhutang budi pada Oda. Akutagawa yang sudah mencapai umur dewasa pun telah bekerja di sebuah agensi detektif kecil yang sama dengan Oda agar dirinya dapat meringankan beban yang dipikul pria tersebut. Singkatnya Oda dan Akutagawa adalah detektif dari Agensi Detektif Bersenjata yang terkenal akan isinya dipenuhi oleh pekerja dengan kekuatan khusus.

Kebetulan hari ini adalah hari libur Akutagawa yang selalu melakukan pekerjaan bahkan saat musim liburan sekalipun. Kunikida Doppo menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan waktu libur ini untuk beristirahat. Beberapa waktu lalu Akutagawa mengalami luka parah karena pertarungan namun hari esoknya ia langsung mengerjakan misi lagi. Oda dan Kenji sudah berulang kali menyuruhnya berhenti dan mengistirahatkan badannya tapi Akutagawa tidak mau mendengar sama sekali. Beruntungnya saat Kunikida yang maju dan menyuruhnya akhirnya ia pulang ke apartemen dan mengajak Kousuke untuk belanja.

Hatinya memang ingin sekali kembali kerja, tidak peduli meski tugasnya berkebun dengan Kenji ataupun mencari petunjuk dengan Ranpo, ia benar-benar sudah gila kerja.

"Hei, memangnya malam ini kita mau masak apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari si bocah sejak pembicaraan terakhir mereka tadi.

"Kare."

"Lagi?" Keluhan darinya keluar lagi. "Kayaknya kemarin lusa kita juga makan kare sisaan dari toko paman."

"Kali ini beda."

"Apanya yang beda?" Kousuke sudah mulai bosan dengan kegilaan kare yang dimiliki oleh orang-orang di apartemen. Paman yang buka restoran Freedom di bawah memang menyajikan kare sebagai menu andalan, tapi bukan berarti kita harus selalu makan itu, kan?

(Terlebih lagi karenya sangat pedas! Padahal Kousuke sudah bilang jangan memasukkan cabai ke dalamnya tapi ucapannya tidak diindahkan oleh siapapun)

"Aku yang masak." Dengan suara kecil _plus_ kepercayaan diri nyaris nol, Akutagawa berucap. "Kita tidak makan makanan sisa hari ini. Aku yang masak kare hari ini."

"Kau? Masak?" Kousuke tercengang. "Memangnya kau pernah masak?"

"Aku belajar sedikit dari Yosano-sensei di agensi." Ia paham kenapa orang bisa sekaget itu jadi Akutagawa bersikap tenang. "Belum tentu seenak buatan paman, tapi setidaknya aku mengerti untuk membuatnya cukup layak makan."

Akutagawa pikir Kousuke akan memasang wajah yang dapat diartikan 'aku-tidak-percaya-tapi-mungkin-aku-harus-mendukung-niatanmu' padanya, tapi yang ia temui adalah Kousuke yang matanya terpejam sembari mengepalkan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Aku jadi tertarik!" Kousuke menanggapi dengan berapi-api. Ia menarik tangan Akutagawa agar langkah mereka dapat lebih cepat. "Ayo kita harus cepat pulang. Biar kubantu menyiapkan semuanya!"

"Iya, iya." Akutagawa tidak biasa dengan sentuhan dari orang lain tapi tangannya tidak berniat melepaskan genggaman dari Kousuke begitu saja.

Sampai mereka bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang berjalan mundur dan menubruk mereka yang berjalan di belakangnya.

* * *

Chuuya hampir saja sampai gedung Port Mafia. Ia berbelok kanan dan berjalan lurus terus hingga mencapai gerbangnya. Masalah masuk ke dalam ia sudah punya ide untuk memaksimalkan kemampuan gravitasinya agar dirinya tidak perlu berhadapan dengan rekan sesama mafianya.

Tapi semua rencananya itu berantakan saat ada objek yang berdiri di depannya.

Seorang bocah yang umurnya kisaran empat sampai enam tahun berdiri dihadapannya sembari menangis keras. Tidak ada siapapun di sana—Chuuya dapat meninggalkan bocah itu di sana—tapi bocah tersebut menatapnya layaknya Chuuya adalah harapan terakhirnya. Ia bukan orang yang mudah tersentuh, kehidupan di mafia dan statusnya sebagai eksekutif sudah melatihnya untuk menghadapi masalah dengan kepala dingin, namun saat bocah itu berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk kakinya, Chuuya nyaris menjerit kaget. Ia mengambil langkah mundur, yang dirasanya terlalu jauh dan membuat anak tersebut juga terbawa bersamanya, dan tidak sengaja menabrak orang di belakangnya.

"Ah, maaf!"

Ia belum melihat siapa orang di belakang karena pandangannya tertuju pada si bocah di bawah yang tangisannya semakin membesar saja. Chuuya kebingungan, rasa panik dan stress yang dihadapinya pada dunia ini sudah cukup membuatnya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Orang di belakang sepertinya menyadari keadaan yang dihadapi Chuuya jadi ia berkata. "Tidak apa-apa. Daripada itu… Kau sendiri tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku, aku tidak tahu siapa bocah ini dan kenapa dia memeluk kakiku," Chuuya tidak tega melepas pelukan si bocah namun ia tidak cukup mau untuk menggendongnya agar ia tidak menangis lagi. Mungkin orang di belakangnya ini dapat menolongnya—karena umumnya orang suka balita, kan?—jadi ia mencoba berbalik untuk mengetahui rupa orang tersebut dan memintai tolong.

Yang ia tidak perkirakan adalah orang di belakangnya ternyata Akutagawa Ryuunosuke!

"A, A—" Chuuya terbata, makin merasa dunia ini terlalu asing dan terlalu kompleks. Bagaimana bisa ia menemui Akutagawa yang berjalan di bawah matahari siang yang panas dengan jas putih dan menggenggam tangan anak kecil?

Ini pasti dunia kebalikan!

"Akutagawa!" Ia akhirnya berhasil mengucapkan namanya. Akutagawa melihatnya bingung, tapi ia tidak mengutarakan kebingungannya akan orang asing yang mengetahui namanya tersebut. "Apa kau tahu di mana pos polisi? Aku, tidak, bocah ini harus diantar ke sana."

"MAMAAAAAA!" Jeritan meneriaki ibunya terdengar dari mulut si bocah kecil. Ingin rasanya Chuuya mengatakan pada anak ini bahwa ia bukan ibunya atau ayahnya ataupun kerabat dekatnya, tapi ia tahu itu hanya akan menjadi boomerang baginya sendiri.

Di sisi lain Akutagawa tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang aneh—yang bisa jadi ayah dari si anak dan berusaha kabur begitu saja—tapi sangat tidaklah baik baginya dan Kousuke jika mereka mengabaikan orang yang sedang kesulitan, kan?

Jadi ia melangkah ke dekat si bocah, gadis kecil berkuncir dua yang sedang menangis sembari memeluk kaki Chuuya, kemudian berjongkok agar mereka bisa berada pada tinggi yang sama.

Akutagawa tidak langsung mengajaknya bicara. Ia sendiri sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah orang yang bisa menghadapi anak kecil dan semua sikap mereka. Oda pernah memintainya tolong untuk menjaga lima belas anak di apartemennya selama seminggu. Ia ingat betapa susahnya menggendong, membuat susu, dan mengajak main anak lainnya dalam satu waktu. Untunglah Rashoumon bisa menjadi tangan tambahan baginya. Jika kemampuannya itu tidak ada, Akutagawa pasti sudah benar-benar rata dengan lantai saat Oda kembali tujuh hari kemudian.

"Apa kau bisa menenangkan bocah ini, Kousuke?" Ia bertanya dulu pada Kousuke yang rentang umurnya tidak beda jauh dengan si anak.

"Heh, memangnya kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku merawat Sakura? Lihat ini, ya." Kousuke memberikannya senyum penuh rasa bangga sembari ikut berjongkok dengan Akutagawa. "Hei, kau terpisah dari Ibumu, ya?"

"I-iya…" Si anak menjawab dengan terbata. "Ini pertama kalinya kami ke Yokohama…"

"Oh, lalu kau tersesat sampai di sini?"

"Daritadi tidak ada o-orang di sini…" Tangisannya semakin berhenti dan digantikan dengan isakan kecil. "Lalu aku li-lihat ka-kakak ini muncul."

 _Lalu aku jadi sasaran, gitu?_ Chuuya meliriknya, masih tidak mengerti kenapa tangisan anak itu semakin keras saat menemuinya dan memeluknya. Ia lebih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan 'mama' barusan.

"Kakak ini bingung dengan kau yang menangis," Kousuke menunjuk Chuuya. "Jadi lain kali kau harus menjelaskan alasanmu seperti ini!"

"Ba-baik."

"Jangan terbata-bata!" Sebuah pukulan kecil pada kepala Kousuke disematkan pada Akutagawa.

Rashoumon keluar dari dalam jas putih Akutagawa dan mengangkat si bocah ke atas hingga tingginya mencapai tinggi yang bagi Chuuya untuk menggendongnya. "Ayo bawa bocah ini ke pos polisi."

"Ah, iya." Dengan tergesa-gesa Chuuya menggendong anak tersebut. Akutagawa memang tidak menyuruhnya tapi membawa anak—yang mendadak jadi tanggung jawabnya ini—yang ditemukannya ini adalah kewajiban yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Jadi mereka berjalan bersama, dengan Akutagawa yang menuntunnya menuju pos polisi.

* * *

Meminum minuman kaleng dingin setelah berjalan di bawah matahari panas memang paling menyejukkan. Kebetulan yang lebih menyenangkan adalah saat matahari tersebut bersembunyi di balik awan saat mereka menikmati minum di dalam taman.

Ketiganya sedang duduk di taman. Belanjaan milik Akutagawa ia letakkan di sampingnya. Kelelahan dan kepanasan mereka sebelumnya memang belum hilang sepenuhnya, tapi setidaknya rasa dingin ini bisa memberikan kesejukan sementara.

"Ah! Memang enak minum jus jeruk di siang begini, ya!" Kousuke menenggak habis jus kotak yang diminumnya.

Akutagawa meminum es kopinya sedikit demi sedikit, tidak ingin kesejukkan ini hilang begitu saja dalam hitungan detik. "Saat panas memang paling enak minum yang dingin begini."

Sang eksekutif muda berdiam diri di sudut kanan bangku tepat di sebelah Akutagawa. Ia sudah menenggak habis es kopi miliknya. "Maaf, padahal aku sudah dibantu, tapi aku juga yang ditraktir minuman."

"Tidak apa-apa." Akutagawa berhenti meminum minumannya.

"Apa kau sedang ada kerjaan tertentu?" Chuuya menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang, kau tahu? Aku tidak ingin mengganggu—"

"Kau bukan warga sini, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau bukan penduduk Yokohama." Akutagawa menerangkan kembali. "Sejak bertemu denganmu aku punya perasaan kau merasa asing berada di sini."

"Darimana analisis itu berasal?"

"Kau merasa terlalu berhati-hati dengan sekelilingmu selama kita berjalan menuju pos polisi, tapi meski kau waspada begitu kau sempat melonggarkan kecemasanmu saat melihat bangunan itu." Ia menunjuk gedung pencakar langit di tengah kota yang menjulang tinggi. "Mungkin kau berniat pergi ke sana sebelum anak itu menemukanmu dan mengganggu rencanamu, tapi kau perlu tahu, gedung itu bukan destinasi terbaik. Itu tempat mafia berkumpul."

"Mafia?" Chuuya bukannya pura-pura tidak mengerti, ia tidak paham kenapa Akutagawa mengucapkan kata 'mafia' dengan nada penuh dendam begitu.

"Ya, mafia. Port Mafia. Mereka sekumpulan orang-orang jahat yang membuat kekacauan di Yokohama." Akutagawa tidak suka dirinya mengucapkan nama organisasi jahat tersebut. "Mereka akan mencoba membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi mereka." _Termasuk aku._

Apa maksudnya ini?

Akutagawa, orang yang begitu setia pada Port Mafia, justru membenci keberadaan organisasi gelap terbesar yang tinggal Yokohama?

Chuuya semakin yakin bahwa dunia ini bukanlah tempatnya tinggal. Sejak melihat Akutagawa yang mengajak bocah jalan beriringan dengan membawa belanjaan ia sudah sadar di sini bukanlah Yokohama yang dikenalnya. Ia ingin kembali, ia tidak suka berada di sini.

"Kau tinggal di mana?" Chuuya memilih untuk mengganti topik.

" _Kami_ tinggal di apartemen sebelah sana." Tangan Kousuke menunjuk arah depan.

"Kalian tinggal bersama?"

"Ya, kau bisa bilang begitu." Akutagawa meneguk kembali minumnya. "Kami tinggal dengan beberapa anak lain."

"Apa pekerjaanmu?" Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Jika Akutagawa begitu pada Port Mafia lantas di mana ia tinggal? Bagaimana dia hidup?

Chuuya tahu dari Dazai tentang bagaimana Akutagawa hidup sebelum dirinya direkrut masuk ke dalam Port Mafia. Perkampungan kumuh dengan tempat tidur seadanya sajalah yang menjadi fasilitas untuknya tinggal. Kondisi tubuhnya yang selalu lemah dengan batuk-batuk berdahaknya kemungkinan besar dari efek tinggal di sana bertahun-tahun.

 _Lalu bagaimana Akutagawa di sini hidup?_

"Kau tahu Agensi Detektif Bersenjata?" Sang eksekutif mengangguk paham, ia takut akan ucapan Akutagawa selanjutnya. "Aku bekerja di sana."

Apa—

"Gin juga bersamamu?"

Ia tidak merasa ucapannya aneh, tapi Chuuya merasa adanya atmosfer tidak nyaman saat dirinya bertanya begitu. Menebak ekpresi dari raut wajah Akutagawa merupakan pekerjaan yang cukup sulit. Kemarahan memang mudah terlihat dari wajah putih pucat itu, tapi tidak dengan emosi lainnya. Alis tipis yang nyaris tak tampak di wajahnya sedikit menurun dengan bola matanya yang memilih menatap ke arah lain daripada mengamati orang asing di sebelahnya.

Mungkinkah Akutagawa _bersedih?_

"Ah, maaf, mungkin aku sa—"

"Darimana kau mengetahui Gin?" Akutagawa kembali memerhatikannya, kali ini dengan tatapan tajam. Terdapat kemarahan membuncah dari dalam dirinya yang tidak dikeluarkannya. Ia curiga pada pria di sebelahnya ini. Ia memang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan gerak-gerik yang terlihat bagai 'bukan orang baik', tapi meski Akutagawa ingin menanggapnya bagai musuhnya, bagai orang yang mungkin punya hubungan dengan Port Mafia, Akutagawa tidak memberinya apa-apa selain tatapan intens dan rasa ingin tahu.

Chuuya menelan ludahnya. Apa orang di sebelahnya ini akan percaya jika ia menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui? Akutagawa di sini mungkin akan menganggapnya sinting, tapi Chuuya membutuhkan jawaban dari tempat ini. Kenapa ia hidup lagi, kenapa Yokohama begitu asing, dan kenapa—

 _(Akutagawa tidak mengenal—jika dunia ini berkebalikan dari dunianya—dirinya sama sekali?)_

"Aku… Ingin cerita padamu kenapa aku tahu tentang Gin." Chuuya membalas tatapan Akutagawa dengan sama seriusnya. "Tapi apa kau percaya dengan adanya dunia lain?"

Jika Akutagawa adalah orang biasa yang menjalani hidup damai tanpa berurusan dengan Port Mafia mungkin ia akan menjawab sambil tertawa dengan tanggapan seperti 'mana mungkin dunia lain itu ada?'. Akutagawa bukanlah orang seperti itu. Ia sudah menghadapi banyak kejadian yang dapat membuatnya percaya bahwa dunia lain itu ada.

"Tergantung dari ceritamu." Ucap Akutagawa. Ia berbalik arah ke Kousuke, ingin memintainya tolong. "Kousuke, kau pulang duluan saja. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan orang ini."

"Eh?" Terdapat kekecewaan yang tergambar dalam wajah Kousuke. "Aku juga mau dengar—"

"Kau bisa beli es krim dan memakannya dengan yang lain." Akutagawa mengeluarkan uang dari dalam kantongnya. "Kau mau diam di sini hingga kepanasan lagi atau pulang dan makan es krim di ruangan yang ada kipas anginnya?"

Kousuke mengalami krisis di dalam hatinya. Makan es krim sembari tiduran dan menyalakan kipas adalah kebahagiaan tak tertandingi, tapi ia juga ingin tahu apa yang ingin mereka bicarakan! Bocah seumuran dengannya memang sudah waktunya untuk mengetahui berbagai macam informasi maka dari itu ia merasa enggan untuk pergi begitu saja dengan informasi setengah-setengah.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin pergi—

"Hati-hati, ya." Akutagawa melambaikan tangannya, ia masih di posisi yang sama, duduk di bangku taman dengan pria asing barusan. Kousuke melambaikan tangannya juga, tapi dirinya sedang berjalan menjauhi keduanya sambil menggenggam selembar uang untuk membeli es krim.

(Yah, es krim memang lebih penting dari apapun juga)

* * *

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa cerita apa saja." Akutagawa menggeser posisinya duduk, memberi jarak pada mereka berdua namun tidak begitu jauh agar tetap dapat saling berbicara.

 _Pembicaraan seperti ini tidak cocok didengar anak-anak._

"Aku tidak peduli au kau katakan aku orang gila atau apa," Chuuya memulai ceritanya. "Tapi aku rasa, tidak, aku yakin aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini."

Akutagawa tidak memberi respon namun matanya sudah cukup menanyakan alasannya. Chuuya melanjutkan. "Kenapa aku bisa memanggil namamu dan tahu tentang Gin adalah karena di dunia sana kita saling mengenal."

"Seberapa kenalnya kau padaku?" Akutagawa memperlakukannya bagai tersangka yang diinterogasi.

"Namamu Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Kau punya kekuatan bernama Rashoumon yang bisa keluar dari dalam pakaianmu. Dulu kau tinggal di perkampungan kumuh dan Gin adalah adik—"

"Tunggu," Si detektif muda menginterupsi. "Kau… Hampir mengetahui semua tentangku. Apa kau dan aku begitu kenal satu sama lain?"

"Ya, begitu- Ah, tidak juga." Chuuya memikirkan kata yang tepat. "Tapi kita bekerja di tempat yang sama."

"Biar kutebak." Ia tahu tebakannya akan benar dan Akutagawa sangat membenci hal tersebut. "Kau dan aku… Bekerja di Port Mafia?"

"Benar." Chuuya tidak membantahnya sedikitpun. Ia yakin Akutagawa di dunia manapun juga bukanlah orang lemah yang akan langsung sedih saat mengetahui sebuah kebenaran.

"Jadi kau dan aku sama-sama anggota mafia."

"Ya, kau komandan dari grup Black Lizard dan aku eksekutifmu."

"Eksekutif?"

"Pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi tepat di bawah bos." Chuuya mengawasi setiap gestur yang diberikan Akutagawa padanya, takut takut Akutagawa akan mengamuk dan menyerangnya. "Kau anggota yang hebat."

Ingin rasanya bagi Akutagawa untuk tertawa getir. Bagaimana bisa dirinya masuk ke dalam Port Mafia yang jelas-jelas sudah membunuh teman-temannya? Tapi jika dirinya mempercayai adanya dunia lain di luar sana maka bisa jadi nasib yang dimilikinya jauh berbeda dari yang didapatinya sekarang.

Bisa jadi teman-temannya tidak mati, bisa jadi ia tidak membunuh preman yang menghabisi mereka, bisa jadi Dazai Osamu mengajaknya masuk Port Mafia ketimbang membawa adiknya pergi—

Ah, lagi-lagi pertanyaan banyak yang memenuhi kepalanya. Akutagawa pernah merasakan ini dulu dan bukannya solusi yang ditemukan, yang ada justru kecemasan berlebih yang terkumpul di sana. Pada kasus Dazai Osamu yang dilakukannya hanyalah membiarkan semuanya berjalan. Ia tidak mencari tahu tentang siapa mantan bos besar Port Mafia itu lebih jauh lagi. Ia hanya membiarkan dirinya tetap berada ketidaktahuan dan menjalani hari seperti biasa.

Tapi lagi-lagi ada yang datang dan mengusik ketenangan tersebut. Dunia ini sudah cukup teratur—meski Gin yang menjadi tanggungannya—ia tak ingin ada lagi yang membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya tentang 'buku' dan dunia lain.

Ia tidak ingin tahu, tapi—

"Apakah kau ke sini sama seperti Dazai Osamu?"

"Jadi Dazai ada di sini?" Chuuya membelalakan matanya, ia nyaris melupakan kemungkinan jika Akutagawa ada di sini maka yang lain juga pasti ada di sini.

Akutagawa menggelengkan kepala. "Ia sudah mati."

"Mati?"

"Bunuh diri."

"Oh, akhirnya mimpi bodohnya itu jadi kenyataan, ya." Sembari membetulkan topinya, Chuuya tertawa mengejek.

"Mimpi bodoh?"

"Ya, Dazai memang begitu. Ia sangat ingin bunuh diri dengan wanita cantik." Chuuya terlihat lebih antusias. "Jadi katakan padaku, apa dia mati dengan cara tenggelam atau gantung diri? Dan seperti apa wanitanya?"

"Tidak. Ia bunuh diri sendiri." Chuuya mematung. "Sebenarnya dibilang bunuh diri juga kurang cocok. Ia hanya melompat dari atas gedung Port Mafia dan tubuhnya lenyap begitu saja."

"Apa maksudmu dengan lenyap?"

"Ya, Dazai Osamu yang kutemui bukanlah orang dari dunia ini. Ia orang jahat yang sudah merebut Gin dariku." Akutagawa menghadapkan wajahnya ke langit. "Mungkin ia juga sama sepertimu, orang dari dunia lain."

Dazai memang orang jenius yang kepintaran dan kelicikannya berhak mendapat nilai sempurna. Chuuya tidak menampik adanya kemungkinan ia lebih tahu tentang 'buku' dan bagaimana cara menggunakannya daripada orang lain pada umumnya. Membicarakannya jelas akan memakan waktu lama, tapi Chuuya ingin membahas hal yang penting terlebih dahulu daripada mantan _partner_ nya itu.

"Apa Dazai yang itu pernah menyinggung soal…. 'Buku'?" Chuuya berhati-hati dalam membahas hal ini. Tidak ada siapapun di taman itu sekarang namun rasa was-wasnya masih ada.

"Kau—Apa di dunia sana 'buku' tersebut ada?" Akutagawa balas bertanya.

"Jadi di sini juga ada 'buku' itu, ya." Pria berambut oranye itu juga menatap langit seperti Akutagawa. "Di dunia tempatku tinggal, Yokohama sudah hancur semuanya. Aku menghancurkan 'buku' tersebut dan membuatnya lenyap. Akhirnya aku jadi berada di sini."

"Menghancurkan?"

"Ya, 'buku' itu dikuasai orang jahat—mungkin suatu saat ia akan muncul ke sini juga, jadi tolong waspadai jika Fyodor Dostoyevsky datang ke Yokohama—lalu aku mengalahkannya dan tanpa sengaja menghancurkan buku tersebut.

"Tapi yang lucunya lagi, sebenarnya di dunia itu aku sudah mati. Kupikir yang kutemui sekarang adalah dunia setelah kematian tapi justru kota Yokohama dan kau lagi yang kulihat."

Chuuya tidak tahu lagi harus melanjutkan apa. Entah kenapa suasana hening di antara mereka begitu menyesakkan dan membuat Chuuya bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Ia melirik Akutagawa, memastikan pemuda itu masih memahami pembicaraan mereka atau tidak. Ternyata sejak tadi ia menatapnya.

"Hei," Akutagawa memanggilnya. "Apa aku yang di sana… Bahagia?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang kau bahagia," Chuuya memberinya senyum samar-samar. "Dulunya kau di dunia sana begitu keras kepala dan hanya mau mendengar ucapan _mentormu_ saja. Setiap hari jika diberi misi kau selalu saja membunuh orang secara berlebihan.

"Tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai membantumu—semua juga membantumu—agar kau mau lebih terbuka pada orang lain setelah Dazai pergi. Kau semakin kuat dengan menjadi aset paling berharga Port Mafia. Kau bawahan yang paling _kuhargai_."

Akutagawa mengalihkan wajahnya sesaat setelah Chuuya berkata begitu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ucapan seperti itu dapat membuatnya terbawa perasaan. Apa yang diucapkan orang itu bukan untuknya yang berada di dunia ini, kata-kata itu ditunjukkan untuk Akutagawa Ryuunosuke di dunia sana, sosok Akutagawa yang memilih untuk hidup di dunia kekerasan bernama Port Mafia untuk balas dendam bodoh.

Meskipun mungkin itu ada benarnya, hati terdalam Akutagawa tidak dapat menampik bahwa orang disebelahnya ini benar-benar menghargainya. Ada kehangatan dan kelembutan dari dirinya yang membuat Akutagawa di sini—yang tidak mengenalnya dan membenci pekerjaan yang digelutinya—merasa bahwa mungkin mereka memang benar-benar saling mengenal.

Bukan ikatan yang sangat dekat maupun yang sangat jauh, tapi ikatan yang cukup terjaga dan saling mendukung satu sama lain.

(Dan Akutagawa ingin mengakui itu meski cuma sesaat)

"Kupikir orang di Port Mafia itu semuanya jahat." Akutagawa memberi jeda. "Mungkin kau juga jahat—membunuh orang demi pembantaian yang kalian sebut misi itu—tapi aku rasa aku yang di sana bersyukur mengenalmu."

"Aku harap begitu."

Ketenangan kali ini terasa nyaman bagi mereka berdua. Tidak ada dari mereka yang ingin menghancurkan momen damai ini sampai ponsel Akutagawa berbunyi dari dalam kantongnya.

"Ada apa?"

Akutagawa melihat isi pesan yang datang padanya. "Ada misi yang harus kukerjakan."

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

"Lalu…" _bagaimana denganmu?_

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku." Sebuah senyum penuh percaya diri terbentuk di bibirnya. "Ingat kalau aku eksekutif? Aku bisa mencari tahu semuanya sendiri. Terima kasih sudah mendengar ceritaku. Mungkin nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Aku rasa kita memang akan bertemu lagi nanti, tuan eksekutif." Akutagawa terpikirkan akan sesuatu yang belum ditanyakannya sejak mereka saling bercerita. "Siapa namamu?"

Benar juga. Chuuya juga tidak sadar tentang mereka yang terus bercerita tanpa Akutagawa yang mengetahui namanya. Bukan hal spesial bagi Chuuya sebenarnya untuk Akutagawa mengetahui namanya, hanya saja…

Di kota Yokohama yang bukan tempat tinggalnya ada seseorang yang tidak mengenalnya namun mau percaya dan mendengar ceritanya. Orang itu sangat berharga baginya di dunia lain tapi saat bertemu kembali dengannya di sini mereka bagaikan orang asing yang baru mengenal dari awal. Masih banyak hal yang belum terselesaikan dari pembicaraan singkat ini, tapi ada perasaan senang yang dirasakannya setelah dirinya yakin dirinya mati dan pindah ke dunia ini.

Dan hal itu adalah perasaan dirinya dikenal oleh orang _terkasihnya_ meski dunia mereka yang sudah berbeda.

"Namaku Nakahara Chuuya."

"Nakahara-san, ya. Baik. Sampai bertemu lagi." Akutagawa berlari meninggalkannya sembari menelepon orang lewat ponselnya. Chuuya memandanginya masih dengan posisi yang sama, merasa puas dengan pertemuan mereka yang diakhiri dengan ucapan 'sampai bertemu lagi'.

* * *

Chuuya mulai berdiri dari bangku tersebut dan berjalan melewati arah sebaliknya dari Akutagawa. Saat ia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan hendak mencapai gedung Port Mafia, ia dapat melihat anggota Black Lizard kecuali Akutagawa sedang berlari menuju dirinya.

"Bos!"

"Bos?" Chuuya melihat sekelilingnya, mencari keberadaan Mori Ougai yang mungkin ada di sini, tapi yang ia temui adalah kekosongan. Hanya ia sendiri yang berada di sini.

"Kami mencarimu sejak tadi, Bos." Napas Tachihara terengah-engah saat dirinya sampai di dekat Chuuya. "Eksekutif lain sudah menunggumu untuk rapat. Anda kemana saja sejak tadi?"

Dunia ini memiliki banyak misteri yang belum berhasil dipecahkan Chuuya. Jadi di sini ia Bos Port Mafia? Lalu ke mana Mori? Apa ia mati? Apa Ane-san masih jadi eksekutif? Apa… Apa…

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk. Mungkin inilah yang dipikirkan Akutagawa dunia ini saat ia mengetahui tentang adanya dunia lain yang berbeda. Chuuya tidak ingin ambil pusing semuanya di hari ini jadi ia memejamkan mata dan berkata. "Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja. Ayo kita segera ke markas."

Mereka berjalan bersama-sama menuju pintu depan markas, namun tiba-tiba langkah Chuuya terhenti. Kedua kakinya tak bisa digerakkan. Bagai ada lem yang menempel di sepatunya, yang bisa dilakukan Chuuya sekarang berusaha mengangkat kakinya tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Sudah waktunya." Seseorang berkata tepat di belakangnya. Chuuya mengarahkan badannya ke samping dan dirinya menemukan Nakahara Chuuya yang diyakininya berasal dari dunia ini.

Chuuya melihat ke bawah kakinya dan yang ditemuinya adalah bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. "Oh, jadi begitu."

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan untuk tahu ada dunia lain di sini." Bos muda Port Mafia itu melihat kembarannya dengan tatapan iba. "Kau terlalu ceroboh sampai menghancurkan 'buku' penting itu."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Di dunia itu Fyodor nyaris menghilangkan kekuatan kami semua."

"Yah, aku juga berbagi kecerobohan itu padamu. Melindungi orang yang kau sayangi dengan bayaran nyawa, apa itu indah sekali?" Chuuya dunia ini menepuk pundaknya, kini mereka bersebelahan.

"Tentu saja indah sekali." Bukan kaki saja yang telah pudar dan menjadi cahaya, sekarang yang tersisa pada Chuuya hanya perut hingga ke atasnya saja. "Hei, boleh aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Dan apa itu?"

"Tolong jaga Akutagawa Ryuunosuke. Kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya, tapi jika kau bertemu dengannya tolong jangan buat ia menderita lagi."

"Hei, aku bukan dinas sosial yang bisa bersikap baik pada orang di luar mafia." Sang bos terlihat tidak suka dengan permintaan bodoh itu. "Lagipula aku tak bisa jamin kami akan berada dalam satu jalan yang sama."

"Kalian berbeda. Tapi tolong-" Chuuya nyaris kehilangan suaranya. "Di dunia lain aku sudah membuatnya menderita akibat kematianku sendiri. Dulu aku bilang padanya aku benci pengorbanan diri, tapi di akhir justru aku yang mengorbankan diri untuknya. Maka dari itu saat aku datang ke sini dan tahu ia punya masa depan yang jauh lebih baik, aku ingin menjaganya. Dan aku minta tolong padamu untuk merealisasikan itu."

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin apapun." Chuuya dunia ini sudah punya keputusan sendiri. "Jika ia mengganggu Port Mafia maka aku akan menyerangnya. Tapi kalau ia tidak membuat masalah maka aku akan menarik bawahanku untuk mengganggunya. Bagaimana?"

"Heh, kau memang diriku, ya." Chuuya tertawa kecil. "Pada akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk melindungi apa yang berharga bagi kita."

"Tentu saja."

"Baik, sampai di sini saja. Nakahara Chuuya yang sudah mati ini ingin pergi."

"Yah, pergilah. Aku punya rapat yang harus didatangi." _Dan selamat tinggal, diriku yang lain._

Nakahara Chuuya dari dunia lain itu sudah benar-benar lenyap. Cahaya yang berpendar menghilangkan tubuhnya masih ada, namun tidak ada lagi wujud dirinya di sini. Bos Port Mafia baru, Nakahara Chuuya baru dari dunia ini, mulai berjalan menghampiri bawahannya yang sudah berada jauh di depan.

Seharusnya Chuuya yang berada di dunia di mana Yokohama hancur berantakan sudah mati dan lenyap begitu saja, tapi karena ia telah mengubah kondisi yang dimiliki 'buku' maka dirinya harus tersedot ke dalam dunia lain yang ada di dalam buku tersebut. Chuuya bisa berada di sini semata-mata karena kebetulan lembaran yang didapatkannya adalah dunia ini.

Alasan kenapa dirinya hilang adalah karena telah ada seseorang yang mengatur keteraturan yang ada di dalam 'buku' dunia tersebut. Nakahara tidak ingin berspekulasi banyak, tapi bisa jadi orang yang mengembalikan lembaran buku tempat Chuuya terbawa hingga ke sini sekarang adalah orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Diperlukan ikatan yang cukup kuat untuk menarik 'apa yang bukan berada di sini' dari dalam lembaran.

Tapi sudahlah, Nakahara sudah menganggap masalah telah selesai setelah dirinya mengamati Chuuya yang awalnya depresi setelah mengetahui kematiannya hingga merasa bersyukur dapat berada di sini meski hanya sebentar.

Hidup dengan tanpa membawa beban setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal adalah hidup yang indah. Nakahara yakin sekali hal itu. Dan ia berharap dirinya yang sudah mati itu tidak lagi menyesal.

Karena pasti ada masa depan yang berharga berkat pengorbanannya

 **End**

* * *

Author's Note: wADU BISA KENA 5K MAKSUDNYA APA INI

Ceritanya kepengen buat AU yang bener2 AU gitu (misal dari SSR Chinatown!Akutagawa + SR Chinatown!Chuuya dibuat fic tentang fortune teller gitu, tapi gak bisa!) Ujung2nya saya buat AU rasa canon. Ujung2nya apa yang ada di official, ujung2nya... Sedih lagi.

Eh tapi ini gak sedih, ya. Gak sedih, kok. Chuuya sama Aku bisa ketemu lagi di beda dunia itu indah, kan. . .

Saya pikir dalem ati "daripada plot fic sebelumnya lupa mending dijadiin sekuel aja biar gak perlu bikin dasardasarnya lagi" makanya jadinya gini deh. Beast AU + ChuuAku. Siapa yang kira bakal ada yang kepikir buat fic Beast AU rasa ChuuAku?!

Kan kalo kaya gini enak, utang tinggal hari terakhir (rest/restlessness). Abis itu bisa lanjut buat fic ILTH atau buat baru~ Tapi seru juga emang ngejelajah ChuuAku, rasanya bisa buat penjelasan panjang tentang mere-

TLDR; makasih udah nyempetin baca kompilasi promp ChuuAku yang sangat lambad ini. . . . Semoga bisa ketemu lagi di fic prompt selanjutnya.

(Judul sebenernya gegayaan mau ngambil dari Tokyo Ghetto-nya Eve, cuma gak nemu yang pas jadinya dimodifikasi dari liriknya aja)


End file.
